fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Bound
Gravity Bound is a RPG based on the TV series "Gravity Falls". This game plays like an Earthbound game and even has some elements.(PSI, Mr. Batties, and Mr. Saturns) The game will reuse may of the sprites of the online game PinesQuest. Chapters Chapter 1 Welcome to Gravity Falls Our Story begins when two twins known as Dipper and Mabel Pines are sent to a town called Gravity Falls to spend the summer with their Great Uncle, Grunkle Stan. Stan has turned his house into a tourist trap called The Mystery Shack and the Pines twins are forced to work there. One day Stan tells DIpper to hang posters in the Woods. When in the woods Dipper finds a strange metalic tree, Dipper finds a book hidden inside the tree and takes it. The book contains dark secrets about the town and paranormal activity. Mabel comes up and ask Dipper about the book. She then wants to introduce Dipper to her new boyfriend Norman. Dipper dosen't trust Norman and checks his journal. He then concludes Norman to be a zombie. He tells his findings to Soos, the shack's handy man, and Soos belives him, but says Dipper needs evedence. Dipper follows Mabel and Norman acroos town and sees Norman's hand fall off. Norman says that he wants Mabel to go with him in the woods alone. Dipper follows and finds out that Norman is a bunch of Gnomes. Their leader Jeff offers Mabel to be their queen and marry them all. Mabel regects but that's okay... ...because they're going to kidnap her. Dipper then follows the Gnomes to their part of the forest. Dipper then fights Jeff and frees Mabel. Howerver the gnomes aren't done and tranform into a horrible monster to kidnap Mabel but the twins fight back and scare away the gnomes. Afterwards the twins begin to wonder what other secrets Gravity Falls holds, mean while underneth them on the first floor Grunkle Stan checks if any one is waching and opens a door behind the Vending Machine. End of Chapter New Party Members: Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines New Temporary Party: Members: None Bosses: Jeff, Gnome Golem (Chapter Boss) Chapter 2 Early Adventures One day the twins are eating brekfast and Mabel is reading a magazine where she finds a mosnter hunting contest. In this contenst you need to take a picture of a real monster and send it to the company to get your reward, wich is enogth to buy Mabel's dream Human Size Hamster Ball and still have left over. However they do not have any pictures of the gnomes. Suddenly Grunkle Stan walks in and says it's Family Bonding Day. He then put blindfolds on the twins and when they take them off there at the Gravity Falls Lake. There they meet a crazy Old Man called Old Man McGugget who claims to have seen a giant monster known as the Gobblewonker. He continues saying the monster swam away to Scuttlebutt Island. Every one lagths at him and his his dad shoes him away. The twins belive him but Stan dosen't care and wants to go fishing. But before they can get on Stan's boat Soos apears in a boat known as the S.S. Cool Dude. The twins enter it and fill Soos in on what happened. Soos gives the twins a Camera and they go to Scuttlebutt Island. On the Island the twins think they found the Gobblewonker but it ends up being some incoviently placed wood. Suddenly the real Gobblewonke apears and chases the gang back to the boat. On the boat the gang imerges battle with the monster and win. But the monster isn't down yet and pruesudes the gang though out the lake. Dipper then tells evryone to go into the water fall. They do and there's a Hidden Cave too big for the monster. But the monster still chases them and gets stuck. Dipper takes a picture but imedeyently afterwards an seal opens up on the monster's face and reveals Old Man McGugget inside. McGugget claims that old people don't get much affection or atention and he wanted to impress his son. The twins feel bad and think about Stan. They leave the cave throgh another exist and find themselves on the lake coming out of a cavern that was previously blocked. The gang apologise to Stan and they go fishing until they are kicked out of the lake. They return to the shack and Soos finds a hidden room offscrean. Soss says he found a bunch of Wax Figures and claims that he'll bring them up to the attic that night. The next morning Soos, Stan, and Wendy,the Shack's cashire who has been a minor NPC all points from now, are up stairs with a bunch of wax statues. Stan claims 10 or so years ago these guys were the Star atractions. He then checks to see his favorite, Wax Abe Licoln, but Abe melted over night. Mabel then get's inperation to make a new wax figure based off of Stan. Mabel then starts work and thus Wax Stan os born. Stan then tells Wendy to spread posters though out town. Stan gose down stairs claiming he'll be rich soon. The three then go out side and find Stan, Wendy, and the figures in a special cool booth outside infront of a large crowd. Stan then anouces that wax Stan in on display. Stan ask if anyone has any questions andOld Man McGuggect ask if the statues are alive and if so how can he survive the wax figue uprising. Stan ignores that question and asks if any on eles has any questions. Super ugly and acward news reported, Toby Determianed about the free Pizza the posters offered. Stan tells him that was a lie, as such enrages the crowd and causes's Wendy's Dad, Manly Dan to punch a pole. The crowd leaves Stan despreatly wanting them to come back, but they don't. Stan then tells the trio to get some sleep. The next morning Wax Stan was dead! The only clues are a few foot prints, wich have a hole in the left ones, and an ax. Stan wants them to avenge him and the only person they could think of with an ax was Manly Dan. Wendy says her Dad hangs out at the Skull Fracture bike joint. However they don't serve minors and the gang has to fight some guys to get inside.(Unless everyone but Soos is unconsious) Inside the gang interogates Manly Dan but he was aprently punching a clock all night, litterly. He also metions that the ax is left handed. The tiwns then reize Toby is not only left handed but also has a hole in his shoe. They leave the joint and night has fallen. The group heads to the police office and tell them about the evidence. New Party Members: Soos, Wendy Corduroy Temperay Party Members: Lil' Gideon, Tyrone, Quinten Trembly, Rumble McSkirmish Bosses: Gobblewonker, Wax Comedian, Wax Detective, Lil' Gideon Chapter 3 Gideon Rises Chapter 4 The Portal Chapter 5 The Apocolypes Playble Characters Dipper Pines Dipper(also known as Alex, George, Jack, or John useing the Don't Care option) Pines is the main protaganist of the game. Dipper attacks useing Shovels and PSI Mystery. Dipper has a few healing PSI moves and Journal 3, wich is a plot importent item and is the games equivlent of spying. Unlocked by: Defualt. Bill Cipher Wheel: Pine Tree First Chapter: Chapter 1 Mabel Pines Mabel(also known as Ariel, Maria, Stacy, or Katie useing the Don't Care option) Pines is Dipper's optomistic twin sister. She is the second party member and attacks useing offensive PSI moves and Grapeling Hooks. Mabel can also use the Wackyness option wich works simalerly to Paula's payers in Earthbound giving the player random efects. Unlocked by: Beating Jeff Bill Cipher Wheel: Shooting Star First Chapter: Chapter 1 Soos Soos(also known as Jesus, Jose, Jake, or Tom useing the Don't care option) Razmire is the third member of Dipper's party. Soos has no PSI and attacks with Baseball Bats. Soos has a unique ablilty known as Fixin' it wich can fix broken items and heal party member as well as ocasionally cureing them from staus effects. Unlocked by: Entering the S.S. Cool Dude Bill Cipher Wheel: Question Mark First Chapter: Chapter 1 Wendy Corduroy Wendy(also known as Ella, Jannet, Hilda, or Daisy by useing the Don't Care Option) Corduroy is the final permament member of Dipper's party. She can use offensive PSI moves like Mabel and has an Ax as her main weapon. She has an Ice Bag wich can be used for map puzzels and cures colds and restores a bit of HP. Like all other characters she temporarily leaves the group. She dose this by dating Robbie but when she comes back She now can use PSI Starstorm. Unlocked by: Beating Rumble McSkirmish Bill Cipher Wheel: Ice Bag First Chapter: Chapter 1 Temporary Party Memebers Lil' Gideon Tyrone First Chapter: Chapter 2 Quintin Trembly Fisrt Chapter: Chapter 2 Rumble McSkirmish First Chapter: Chapter 2 Candy and Grenda First Chapter: Chapter 2 Xyler and Craig First Chapter: Chapter 3 Melody First Chapter: Chapter 4 Old Man Mcgucket First Chapter: Chapter 2 Pacifica Northwest First Chapter: Chapter 2 Importent NPCs Grunkle Stan Stan(also known as Stanford, Nick, Dan, or Lary by useing the don't care option) Pines(AKA Mr. Mystery) is the most importent NPC in the game. Stan is the Pines twins great uncle(shortened to Grunckle) and the owner of the tourist trap The Mystery Shack. Stan pretends to be oblivious to the paranormal but Stan is not what he seems and is really deep into ithe town's mysteries. He has Journal 1 and is working on a mysteryious Portal. Despite all this he is pure in heart and cares for his family and friends. Bill Cipher Wheel: Fez Symbol First Chapter: Chapter 1 Waddles First Chapter: Chapter 2 Robbie Valentino First Chapter: Chapter 2 Major Antagonist Jeff Jeff is the main antaganist of Chapter 1 and leader of the Gnomes. He wanted to make to make Mabel the gnome queen, even though she didn't. He and the Gnomes kidnap her, but Dipper frees Mabel and the two of them get away. In Chapter 2 and most of 3 Jeff can be seen in the Gnome Woods and he tells the chracters to go away. At the end of Chapter 3 the twins return to his domain to ask for help to stop Gideon. He acepts but only because he was tricked into thinking Gideon was girl. After a failed raid he finds out Gideon is a boy. He'll then retreat to the Gnome Woods where he'll tell the player to do there own dirty work. He can be seen in chapter 4 were he'll simply be eating pie. For Imformation about his boss stats. go to the Boss page. Fist Chapter: Chapter 1 Lil' Gideon First Chapter: Chapter 2 Bill Cipher First Chapter: Chapter 3(pictured and refrenced in chapters 1 and 2) Gallery Enemies Bosses Trivia *All clay models are accually Jazware toy, wich look a lot like Earthbound clay models. * Despite being NPC the player can name Grunkle Stan and Waddles. *The only Characters to apear in every chapter are Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Soos, Wendy Corduroy Grunkle Stan, Bud Gleful, Lazy Sussan, Jeff. **Althogh he doesn't acually apear until Chapter 3, Bill Cipher makes cameos though out all the chapters. **The Author AKA the real Stan Pines is also metitioned though out all the Chapters before his grand debue at the end of Chapter 4. Category:Gravity Falls Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Disney Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mother (series) Category:Mother Games